Kitex
The Nation of Kitex Leader: Kitex973 Alliance: MHA Government: Republic Country ID: 193260 Capital: Shiftyville The monarchy of Kitex973 (KX) is a quiet, stable monarchy with a surplus of food and oil. Although quiet, when provoked we attack mercilessly. We will either use our military to attack them or we'll use our spies. We would prefer to trade with nations than to rather go to war with them. We like to negotiate with people when they first attack us. If they attack us again and we can't beat them then we'll launch a devastating superweapon on them. We are a part of the alliance MHA but we also have other friends. KX's Populace Our people are peaceful and support their appointed leader. They like to negotitate, fight and make money. They are highly supportive of the military even though not all of our wars have gone well. The populace doesn't like any problems when the economy goes down so the public opinion of the government and the economic situation go hand in hand. There is a variety of religons, such as Hinduism, Islam, Christianity, Judaism, just to name a few. We allow complete religous freedom. We have a large troop force to crack down on violence within the nation. The military of Kitex has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. We allow our citizens to protest their government but we use a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. We have an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. We believe in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. KX's Military We are mainly made of infantry. But we do have some tanks and jets. Our generals believe that infantry is very important. We try to increase our military strength by investing heavily in technology and also buying infrastructure to increase the population so we can then gain more money from taxes, and in turn increase the power of our military. When attacked, we will usually get intelligence on the enemy and then dispatch an amount of troops that our generals think would be good enough to take out a good portion of enemy forces. We usually take a planned stance in our initial attacks, becoming aggressive only when we have weakened the enemy sufficiently. For more info. go here KX's Geography We are a nation in southern Japan. We have found that there is plenty of oil and food there so the founding fathers and mothers of the nation settled there to create a country. The Inner Workings of KX We invest heavily in infrastructure so that we will still be able to have a good-sized population after being attacked and so that we can have a technological edge over our enemies. The government is at times secret when it comes to the inner workings of our government and our nuclear weapons. The government is very secret though when it comes to our military operations and war generals. We are open, though, about trading with other nations. ---- KX's Current News Today, the public discontent with Kitexian labor camps camp to a boil as thousands of workers decided to riot. First it began with breaking equipment, but it quickly turned into a revolt as a known terrorist organization, The Faction, and other anti-government groups armed the workers and began to take small nearby towns. The group collectively calls themselves the Free Empire and their leader, John Volograd, has been elected president and announced that the Free Empire and the nation of Kitex are now two soveriegn nations. The president of Kitex, DDB, has sent in the 3rd Marines and the 8th Infantry to deal with them, yet so far they remain unsuccessful (they have lost 20 men to Free Empire's 50) as Free Empire forces use guerilla-like tactics against Kitexian forces. The president has said We do not recognize the Free Empire and will do whatever is necessary to combat them and bring back rebel-held territory under the control and influence of Kitex. Also when we catch the main villans of this rebellion, they shall be swiftly executed. There will be '''absolutely no negotiations' whatsoever from here on out.'' ---- KX's History The nation of Kitex was born out of war. There were to Japanese warlords, Shiginami and Mizhuhara, fighting for control of oil rich lands. There was a massive war between the followers of the two warlords. When the dust cleared, Shiginami had won control of the lands. But while all this was going on, Shiginami's right-hand man, Nuroku, was plotting to overthrow the warlord after the oil fields had been taken. On August 24,2012, Nuroku and his followers assassinated Shiginami and took control. Shiginami had been a kind ruler, allowing freedom of speech, religon, the press,etc. Also there was a Parliament.But when Nuroku took power, he turned the constitutional monarchy into a dictatorship. He eliminated all freedoms, executed all those suspected of treason and allowed for a secret police to spy on the civilians. But there was one person who wanted to stop him. This person's name was Kitex. He had been taught by his parents and others to defy the government and the propaganda that was spread in the country. So Kitex973 and his family planned a coup that took over three years. On July 14,2052, the Kite family launced a successful coup on the dictatorship of Nuroku. But this came at a heavy price, as the entire Kite family was killed with the exception of Kitex. After burying and mourning the death of his parents, Kitex973 assumed the presidency of Kitex and restored all the freedoms that the Nuroku government had taken away. He then built up the military and invested heavily in technology. Today the nation of Kitex has the potential to be a global military superpower. ---- Category:Nations Category:Kitex